


Потерпи меня до утра.

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку снится кошмар о том, что со Стайлзом что-то случилось. И он среди ночи вваливается к нему в спальню.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерпи меня до утра.

**Потерпи меня до утра.**

  
  
Дерек внезапно просыпается и чувствует, как холодный пот каплями стекает по спине. Нет ничего паршивее, чем не успеть.  
  
Камаро бешено несется по пустынному шоссе, и Дерек почти не видит дороги. Перед глазами стоит картина, от которой хочется вывернуться наизнанку и громко завыть: перед глазами стоит обрывок сна, в котором Стайлз умирает на его руках. _Насовсем_. И укус не возвращает его к жизни.  
  
У этого сна мерзкое послевкусие. Настолько мерзкое, что оно на раз-два прогнало его из спальни, усадило за руль посреди ночи и помчало наперерез чему бы то ни было к знакомому дому.  
  
У этого сна было послевкусие пустоты, которое Дерек ненавидел всем своим сердцем. У этого сна не было никаких оснований, хотя и для чудовищного пожара посреди бела дня тоже бывает трудно отыскать разумные причины.  
  
Он паркует машину неподалеку от дома и быстро рассекает улицу ускоренным шагом. Нет ничего паршивее, чем не успеть. _Снова._  
  
Окно в доме распахнуто настежь. Это настораживает и обнадеживает одновременно.  
  
В комнате темно, и еще с улицы Дерек различает мирное посапывание. Судя по всему, Стайлз спит, и с ним все в полном порядке. Дерек чувствует себя идиотом, хотя, наверное, до конца он себе в этом не признается.  
  
Чувство тревоги не покидает его, и он забирается в комнату Стайлза. Получается не очень изящно, потому что на подоконнике оказывается некстати брошенный учебник химии, который Дерек, естественно, задевает в процессе. Повинуясь силе гравитации, проклятая книжка летит вниз, но Дерек успевает ее перехватить за несколько сантиметров до пола. Выходит все равно громко.  
  
Стайлз спит, свободно распластавшись по всей кровати. Дерек не видит его лица. Сердцебиение, еще несколько секунд назад размеренно стучавшееся в барабанные перепонки, сбивается с ритма. Возможно, причиной тому стал случайный кошмар, а возможно, Стайлз проснулся. Дерек делает аккуратный шаг к его кровати, как вдруг Стайлз резко подрывается, ловко вытащив откуда-то бейсбольную биту и занося руку для удара.  
  
— Идиот! – шипит Стилински. – Я чуть не поседел из-за тебя! Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
  
Хороший вопрос, Стайлз. Спасибо, что спросил.  
На самом деле, Дерек понятия не имеет, как объяснить причину своего странного ночного визита так, чтобы не выглядеть при этом еще большим психом.  
  
— Серьезно? Бейсбольная бита как в плохих фильмах? – ухмыляется Дерек, неловко меняя тему. – И много раз она тебя выручала?  
  
— Вообще-то, пока не было возможности ее испытать, потому что как-то… Подожди! Речь вообще не об этом. Я тебя спрашиваю, какого хрена тебе от меня надо посреди ночи. Что-то случилось?  
  
— Пока нет.  
  
— Что-то должно случиться?  
  
— Пока не знаю.  
  
— Замечательно, – резюмирует Стилински. – Я так понимаю, что нормального ответа я не добьюсь?  
  
Дерек пожимает плечами и усаживается на пол по-турецки, опираясь спиной о стену. Глаза Стайлза, наблюдающего за этим движением, постепенно расширяются, прогоняя последние остатки сна.  
  
— Ты что… собираешься проторчать здесь всю ночь?  
  
— Возможно, – отзывается Дерек.  
  
От удивления Стайлз открывает рот, пытаясь выразить протест и привести разумные доводы, которые, черт побери, должны быть о-че-вид-ны любому здравомыслящему человеку. Абсурдность этой ситуации просто обескураживает и напрочь парализует фантазию, поэтому Стайлз несколько секунд просто открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба. Как очень удивленная рыба.  
  
— Окей. Давай-ка я уточню. Ты будешь сидеть здесь, потому что ничего страшного не произошло, и ты не знаешь, произойдет ли?  
  
Дерек невозмутимо кивает, как будто это и была самая здравая аргументация в мире. На самом деле, происходящее в какой-то степени начинает его забавлять, потому что тихо негодующий и ошарашенный Стайлз являет собой воистину потрясающее зрелище.  
  
— Подожди-подожди… – лицо Стилински озаряется внезапной догадкой. – Ты что… каждую ночь здесь тусуешься без моего ведома?!  
  
Дерек снова ничего не отвечает. Он просто вскидывает брови и выразительно смотрит на Стайлза как на душевнобольного.  
  
— Окей. Я сдаюсь. Делай, что хочешь! – произносит Стилински, бессильно всплеснув руками.  
  
Поднявшись с кровати, он лениво подходит к шкафу, открывает дверцу, неуклюже вытягивает оттуда подушку и одеяло и швыряет их Дереку.  
  
— Знаешь что? Я все равно собираюсь выспаться. Потому я очень люблю высыпаться. И я так давно этого не делал, что мне даже наплевать.  
  
Вернувшись назад в постель, он шумно забирается под одеяло и отворачивает лицо к стене.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
  
— Гори в аду, Дерек.  
  
Губы Хейла невольно складываются в полуулыбку. Сонное ровное дыхание, касающееся его слуха, немного убаюкивает и притупляет острое чувство тревоги. Дереку по-прежнему страшно за Стайлза и по-прежнему немного неспокойно. Инстинкты говорят, что нужно быть рядом. И, по правде сказать, Дерек совсем не против.


End file.
